Michael
Michael '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Boxing, '''Michael is the second Pro Class player at level 1100+. In Tennis, Michael has a Pro Class skill level at 1300-1400 and his partners are Helen or Kathrin. In Baseball, he is at level 800-900+ and his team consists of Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki and Andy. Michael plays on the Baseball teams of Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah and Emily. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, his skill level is around 838 with Rachel and Naomi by his side. In Swordplay, Michael is a Pro at level 1183. In Table Tennis, he is good. His skill is 640+. He is average at Cycling, coming 66th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Michael is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Michael could be seen in plain sight in the title of the NTSC and PAL Wii Party cases. * In Wii Music, he is known as Don, and his favorite color there is purple. * Michael and Mike have the exact same name and are the only CPU Miis to have the exact same name in the same game since Mike is a common nickname for Michael. * His Japanese name is Maikeru. * His Wii Music name in Japanese is the same as his English one. Gallery MichaelDACotQR.JPG|Michael's QR Code 40- Michael's Team.jpg|Michael's Baseball Team Michael.png|Michael as a rival at Swordplay Showdown WiiPartyMichael.jpg|Michael above the Wii Party title. He is the first Mii from the left 2018-01-13 (26).png 2018-02-09 (16).png|Michael in Boxing 20180211_071839.jpg|Michael and his teammates Naomi and Rachel in Basketball 2018-03-02 (58).png|Michael about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (14).png|Michael doubling up with Helen in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (2).png 2018-03-28 (16).png 2018-03-28 (34).png|Michael doubling up with Kathrin in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0455.jpg|Michael with Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, and Tyrone. 2018-05-25 (11).png|Michael in Swordplay Speed Slice wii-music-4e26532fa51e5.jpg 15320450989871465774976.jpg|Another photo of Michael as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0468.JPG|Michael playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0701.JPG|Michael swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-28 (30).png|Michael in Cycling Michael participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-01 (60).png 2018-10-07 (4).png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Red Males Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:No badge Category:Boxing Pros Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:7 Letters Category:Top 15 Category:Pro class beginners Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Adults Category:Unknown Nationality